


I Get No Kick From Champagne

by shinealightrose



Series: Piano Bar [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Singing, Luhan plays the ukulele, M/M, Piano Bar, Trying to land a date flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao sings most nights at a piano bar, and in no way is he still single - but Jongdae doesn't know that when he comes in one night looking to score a date with the hottest singer around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get No Kick From Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of my piano bar series.

It's not the first time he's come in here. But it is the first time Jongdae has come in alone. Free from all his friends, it's the perfect opportunity to work his magic on the singer that's captivated all of his thoughts. 

“Bar, table, or booth?” asks the blond-haired greeter, as he slinks off his stool, smiling, to meet Jongdae at the door. If he recollects right, his name is Luhan, and the last time Jongdae came in here, Luhan had practically half-seduced one of his buddies before dropping him cold at the next set of guests. Luhan is a tip-whore, although not a very good one in Jongdae's opinion.

“Table is fine,” he answers coolly, determined to put up a front so Luhan won't try to work on him this time. After all, Jongdae has other purposes today. Very specific purposes. “Is Zitao singing tonight?” Only the pianist is out on the tiny stage, while another dark-haired, shorter boy with large eyes lounges moodily off to the side. Not the one Jongdae came to see...

“He's up in twenty. Anyone joining you tonight?”

“Nope. Just came to enjoy the evening... by myself.” He emphasizes the last few words and smiles cynically at Luhan.

“Hey, man. I get it.” Luhan smirks knowingly. “You're here for Zitao, huh? Well, enjoy. And uhh... good luck.” He winks and trots off, not in the direction of his stool. Instead he disappears beyond the bar and into a back room, possibly to tip off Zitao that he's got a specific patron tonight. All the better, Jongdae thinks, if it'll make his work easier.

He gets a cocktail from the bartender and lazily observes the rest of the crowd: one or two older couples enjoying the atmosphere, a small crowd of middle-aged friends chatting animatedly like they'd just gathered for a reunion, and one youngish couple sitting in the back. The girl looks relaxed and happy, but with the way the man beside her sits back and pouting, his arms crossed and a sneering, petulant look on his face, Jongdae doesn't hold much hope for their relationship lasting very long. Or marriage, he amends, when he sees the woman's ring. 

Lay tinkles away at the piano, a soft tune that Jongdae doesn't recognize. Thursdays at the piano bar aren't exactly the most exciting days, but Jongdae doesn't want the place to be any more crowded. More people would mean more division of attention, and Jongdae wants to be noticed. He wants Zitao to notice him. 

The man of the hour comes out from the back about five minutes before Luhan said he'd be on. He looks stunning tonight. A crisp white shirt, simple black suit jacket, nicely fitting dark grey jeans, and a solid blue tie Jongdae would love to get his fingers around. Zitao is on full performance mode even when he's not singing. He flits between the tables, greeting the guests, and flirting with the oldest grandma in the room. He takes over a drink order from Luhan and deposits a small cocktail and a glass of water with the young couple in the corner. Jongdae snorts, impressed by the snobbishness of the man with the water glass, too cheap even to order a real beverage. Apparently even Zitao thinks so. He teases the man with half a sneer and watches as the patron smolders uncomfortably. Then it's Jongdae's turn.

“Good evening.” Zitao places his palms on the edge of his table and leans forward. His tie swings forward a few inches as he smiles down at Jongdae. “Need a refill?” He eyeballs the empty glass. 

“That, and other things,” Jongdae says like the slippery snake he is. 

Zitao hums, unaffected. “I feel like I've seen you. You've come in before now. I think, not alone though?”

“You're right. I've been with some friends before.”

“Yeah? And what brings you back this time?” Zitao smiles like he knows the answer already, so Jongdae obliges him, somewhat.

“I like the ambience. The music. The singer.”

Zitao's eyes actually twinkle, and Jongdae could happily lose himself in them. “We've got a few good singers here tonight...”

Jongdae doesn't even bother to answer him. He stares the singer down - or rather up - as he sinks back into his chair and whirls the ice cubes around in his otherwise empty glass. Zitao knows what he's talking about. He smirks and plucks the glass from his hands, smiling as he does so. “I'll get you another one. Enjoy the show.”

Now this is what Jongdae is talking about. He gives the man's rear end a fine appreciation as Zitao walks to the bar, and if he was anywhere less classy he'd probably whistle. But that's not called for in a place like this, where the games are played out in the open, and just a look will do. Jongdae thinks he's doing well so far. High probability he could end up the night with a phone number and a date, as long as no one else with any real chance comes into the bar, and judging by patrons so far, Jongdae doesn't see how anyone could one-up him tonight. Jongdae's a stud, and he knows it.

To his disappointment, the first song of the evening is not out of Zitao's mouth. Zitao does introduce him though, winding a long sensual arm around the wide-eyed boy in the corner. 

“I'd like to introduce a new singer tonight,” Zitao says. He palms the boy's arm a little too firmly and the boy winces. “This is D.O. everyone.” A small smattering of applause from the crowd. Zitao covers part of his mouth and whispers loudly, pretending the other singer can't hear him. “It's a stage name... You can just call him Soo when he's not singing.” A few people laugh good-naturedly. D.O., or Soo, rolls his eyes, but he steps up near the mic anyways and Lay plays a few chords to get them in the mood. 

“My name is  _Kyungsoo_ ,” the singer reintroduces himself sullenly.

Zitao slinks away with a little laugh. ”Knock 'em dead, Soo.” 

The little singer begins his solo, but Jongdae doesn't really want to pay attention. He follows Zitao with his eyes as the guy insinuates himself back between the little old grandma and grandpa, laughing with each of them quietly. 

_“Stars shining bright above you, Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you.”_

Kyungsoo doesn't have a bad voice, Jongdae thinks. It's just as melodic a voice as Zitao's. He trains his ears towards his evening's goal, listening happily while Zitao explains to the lady in a small voice that he'll be singing again soon. It seems Jongdae isn't the only one who came to hear someone in particular. 

_“Birds singin' in the sycamore tree, Dream a little dream of me.”_

The young couple in the corner are having a scuffle over the woman's drink count already, and Jongdae hopes they stay this amusing for the rest of the night. It'll keep him occupied while Zitao isn't singing. As long as it doesn't distract him later. 

The door opens again as another small crowd of people enter, but it's just a few girls and Jongdae sighs in relief when Luhan seats them in a corner booth. Girls won't pose too much of a problem for him, since they'll be absolutely no threat when it comes to Zitao. The singer may not have explicitly said it, but there's no way he's not gay. Jongdae knows the signs, and since he's still the only evidently single male in the room, he's still in luck. 

Kyungsoo finishes his song and smiles bashfully as the patrons clap. The grouch in the corner gives two loud claps sternly, and then scolds his partner - her name is Sara apparently - for cooing over the boy on stage. 

“He's not that cute,  _please_.” 

“He's adorable, Sehun, so shut up. I can coo over whoever I want,” the woman whispers back, less upset or furious, but more like furiously entertained. Sehun huffs loudly and crosses his arms. 

Jongdae chuckles to himself. Oh that poor couple...

His brain shifts modes instantly though because finally, finally Zitao is walking up on stage, dazzling smile already in place. Zitao places an arm heavily over Kyungsoo's shoulder, and the little one sinks an inch from the weight of it. 

“How about that song?” Zitao asks the crowd. “And how about our newest singer here?” He smiles cheekily at Kyungsoo and the crowd gives a few eager whoops of applause. “Thank you, Kyungsoo. Always love to hear your voice, and now you can share it with others. I think he'll be a great addition to the club, do you guys agree?”

“Yeaah!” Sara shouts out cheesily from the corner. A few of the newcomer girls on the opposite booth do the same. Jongdae refrains. He doesn't need to give them any more encouragement. All he wants is for the nice little kid to step down and give up the stage to its rightful owner. 

Unfortunately Zitao himself doesn't agree. 

“Later this evening, we're going to sing a duet.” He waves off another round of cheers, since his arm is still weighing Kyungsoo down and when he speaks, he squeezes the boy's shoulder tightly to him. “Not yet, not yet though. I'll leave you in suspense for a while longer. In the meantime, I want to remind you about our excellent piano player, Lay. We pay him a good salary to play background tunes, so please, enjoy the music.”

He and Kyungsoo step off the stage and Jongdae sighs loudly. Zitao is in fine form tonight, teasing his talents, as if his voice was something so special he has to drag it out and share it sparingly. On any other day, Jongdae would probably agree, but tonight it's just frustrating. 

Zitao sends Kyungsoo off to grab a drink of water and then Zitao is right back to making his circular rounds of the tables. This time he pointedly ignores the unfortunate couple, bypassing their table to hover over Jongdae's again. Now this is progress.

“Your drink still good?” He asks, leaning against the edge. He nudges the side of Jongdae's glass with the tips of his finger-nails and smiles slyly. 

“It is,” Jongdae replies, just as smarmy. 

He almost expects Zitao to say something cheesy in reply, but instead, and to Jongdae's great delight, Zitao smiles brightly, all artifice gone from his face and actually pulls out a chair and sits down. “I'm glad!” Zitao chirps. “You know these are all self-creations by our bartender. Pretty talented, is he not?”

“He is...” Jongdae says carefully, giving the curly-headed man behind the counter a half-glance. 

“I shouldn't tell you this,” Zitao whispers confidentially, leaning in slightly with a hand partially over his mouth, “But he's got someone now who'd be thrilled to see that tip jar filled up.” He cocks his head slightly in the direction of a cheap glass jar with a handwritten notice taped to it that reads:  _Tips for the Bartender's Girl_. 

“I see,” says Jongdae, because he really doesn't. “Guess I could add a buck or two. What  _I'd_  really like to know though...” He leans in closer towards Zitao's already hunched body, “is when I can add something to  _your_  tip jar.” 

Zitao smiles. It starts with the lower lip and slowly unfolds, curling outwardly through his lips and cheeks until it finally reaches his eyes. They twinkle slightly, and it more than makes up for the lack of pearly whites in the otherwise gorgeous grin. Jongdae ignores the gasps coming from another table, and he deliberately rakes Zitao's face in appraisal.

Not un-slowly Zitao sits back and nods appreciatively at Jongdae. ”Tip jar's in plain sight,” he says. “Gotta go now, cutie. Time to sing.”

He gets hassled by Sehun and Sara on his way by their table, and while Jongdae can't hear everything they say to each other, he does get a kick when he hears Zitao tell him, “Careful, lover boy, or I might sing Copacabana and dedicate it to you.” Sara giggles uncontrollably and Sehun reddens, totally flustered, and utters something like  _you. wouldn't. dare_. “How about Dancing Queen?” He asks then, and Sehun smolders even more. Jongdae doesn't know why that guy even bothers to come.

For his first song Zitao doesn’t sing Copacabana or Dancing Queen. Thank God. He does pick up one of the older songs in his repertoire though; a style Zitao is now typically becoming known for, and the piano bar by extension. 

_“Sometimes I wonder why I spend the lonely nights dreaming of a song,”_  he sings.

The older couples in the room sigh in delight, although the young girls in the corner suddenly act bored. Rude, Jongdae thinks, happy to listen to anything Zitao sings.

_“The melody... haunts my reverie, and I am once again with you.”_

Now that he's singing, it's Kyungsoo's turn to make the rounds, and he does so with a whole lot less skill and grace. Jongdae scoffs; or at least he does so for the few moments when he's not concentrating on Zitao's lovely voice. Kyungsoo seems to rely a whole lot more on his adorable looks than his skills at flirting, and even if he has the voice for it, he definitely has more to learn from the other star. 

“Could I get you something else, tonight?” Kyungsoo asks when he approaches Jongdae.

“Yes, please.” Jongdae couldn't agree more.

“Oh, what would you like then?”

“Hmm? Oh...” Jongdae laughs to himself. “Actually, I'm fine, thank you.”

_“Though I dream in vain, in my heart it will remain.”_

Kyungsoo is blocking his view just a little bit. Jongdae has to peer around his slim body to see Zitao, and fortunately Kyungsoo realizes the issue quickly. He bows a tiny bit - Jongdae swears it might even have been a slightly mocking bow - and moves on. 

_“My stardust melody... the memory of love's refrain.”_

Zitao finishes to a pleasant round of applause and smiles demurely at the audience, especially the elder couple who exclaim how this was their favorite song.

“Can we play that last line again, Lay?” Zitao turns to his accompanist. “One for the record?” He winks at the couple and sings directly towards them, holding his mic close as he sits practically on top of their table.

One more round of applause when he finishes, and Zitao jumps back up on the stage, pulling a stool forward as he sits next to the piano. He doesn't let go of the mic between his hands though, and Jongdae is relieved. Zitao instead nods to Lay again who instantly picks up another song in a more upbeat key from a slightly more recent decade. It's not his usual style, but Jongdae likes to think Zitao can put his mark on anything, even if that includes a melancholy rendition of a Bon Jovi song.

A few more people shuffle in and out of the small room keeping both Luhan and Kyungsoo busy. Nothing quite disturbs Jongdae though, especially when he thinks Zitao may be especially meeting his eye every other time his eyes sweep the crowd.

_“Wooah. Ohh, you're a loaded gun.”_

He might also be staring down other people in the room, but Jongdae would prefer not to think about it. Zitao is just doing his job. He remains on his stool, free-holding mic in his hands as he continues to sing, sometimes winking at people in the audience, and sometimes ignoring them completely.

_“Ohhh, ohh, there's nowhere to run. No one can save me, the damage is done.”_

The young couple behind Jongdae are starting to get restless again. He turns his head to sneak a glance. Sehun is now visibly wrestling with the fingers around Sara's empty glass. She ignores him completely, grip tight, and chats oh so lightly with Luhan who seems to want to grant her request for a free refill. Sehun lets go when he hears the phrase 'on the house' and pouts sullenly to himself.

_“_ _Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. You give love a bad name._ _”_

Luhan bounces off to the bar and Kyungsoo surprisingly takes his place on the seat next to her. He whispers in her ear, Sehun only slightly paying attention, and all at once the three of them catch Jongdae looking.

He looks away quickly, right in time for Zitao to end his song. The hollers are slightly more elevated from the younger crowd of women, and Jongdae snears at their lack of equal appreciation. Finally though Zitao abandons his stool, disappearing instead to the back room, while Lay plays more tunes on the piano.

“Are you up next again, Soo?” Sara asks the younger singer.

Jongdae doesn't really want to look over there again, but he's kind of curious whether the response will be a yes, or a  _yes, with Zitao._ Apparently it's not the latter though because Kyungsoo gets up on the stage by himself again and starts singing a few minutes later. The good thing about him singing solo is that it frees Zitao up again. He emerges from the back refreshed and smiling, skips through the tables and even chats with the bartender for a few moments before he descends upon Jongdae's table.

“You know, I can't help but think how lonely you look tonight,” Zitao says as he draws up a chair and sits backwards with his arms perched over the edge. “Surely, you didn't come in completely by yourself?”

“I'm about as lonely as you are, I think,” Jongdae responds.

Zitao chuckles. “Me? I'm never alone. With all these people?” He sweeps a hand across the room. “No, I'm never lonely. I do like to play matchmaker though. You don't happen to have an eye for the single ladies in the corner?” he whispers. 

Jongdae raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Not my style. Not my gender. As I think you know.”

“Just checking.” Zitao shrugs. “Oh well, how about the stage then?” He and Jongdae both glance at Kyungsoo, and then Jongdae pointedly stares back at Zitao. 

“Why. Don't you have somebody else?”

Zitao snorts. “Better than him? Hmmm. Sounds like you're the picky type.” Then he winks and is off again before Jongdae can even tell him who he's being pickier for.

The promised duet of the night starts off a little differently. Lay pulls back from the piano and produces a guitar instead. Kyungoo and Zitao both grab mic's and Luhan tries to join them on stage with a ukulele but Zitao pushes him back and laughingly tells him to man the door. Luhan almost refuses, but then a tiny pink-haired boy bows into the room and Luhan instantly forgets his argument. He dashes to the door just as Lay picks out some chords and starts strumming. 

Zitao holds up the mic. “I'd like to dedicate this to my friends in the back of the room, especially to Sara and Sehun.” He winks, and Jongdae hears Sehun sigh extremely heavily, loud enough that even Zitao hears it, or sees it. “No?” he yells across the room. “Okay forget Sehun, how about Luhan? Luhan? Minseok? How about you guys? Can I dedicate this song to you guys? No? Okay back to Sara.” Zitao laughs hilariously, Kyungsoo smiling by his side. “Oh whatever. As long as you're still listening to us.”

Lay strums even louder to get them started, and Zitao switches instantly into performance mode.

_“Do you hear me? I'm talking to you... Across the water. Across the deep.. blue.. ocean...”_

Jongdae steals a glance at the two referred to couples. Nothing has changed with Sehun and Sara except that she is laughing silently, and Sehun only seems to find it partly funny. Luhan though has roped unlucky pink-haired customer - or maybe it's his actual boyfriend - into sitting next to him at the bar, and keeps poking the boy in the ribs to get a chuckle out of him. Yes, definitely a boyfriend, Jongdae decides. 

Jongdae wouldn't mind a boyfriend, especially if it's a guy who can sing. How dare Zitao try to pawn him off on the other guy. Although Kyungsoo is perfectly fine looking, and now that he's singing with Zitao, Jongdae really does think he's got a gorgeous voice.

_“Lucky to be in love with my best friend...”_

They even sound melodic together that for a moment Jongdae panics and thinks Zitao may even be in a relationship with the boy he keeps glancing at while they sing and watch each other's movements.

_“Lucky to have been where I have been...”_

But then he smiles, and it's the smile that only a casual friendship shares, and not something deeper. Kyungsoo looks totally not into Zitao, although he does look at Jongdae once, catching his eye at an awkward moment and causing Jongdae to look quickly away. Back to Zitao. 

_“Lucky to be coming home again.”_

The song is kind of torturing Jongdae. It really kind of sucks that, as Zitao pointed out so nicely, Jongdae is literally the only person in the room who's here by himself. At least he has a good end goal though. Jongdae wouldn't mind leaving the place with someone tonight, although he'd much rather leave the piano bar with the promise of something more than just a one-night stand. Zitao doesn't need to know it exactly but he really is kind of lonely. Not desperate, just a bit lonely. And stupid songs like this make him grumpier. 

At least he's not the only person with an aversion to such cheese. Sehun is practically whining by the end of the song. Jongdae still doesn't know why the guy even bothers, or if he's just staying there because his wife(?) is. Now that Jongdae looks, he really can't sing a ring on the guy's finger. 

It's funny how he keeps thinking about the couple though, as if he should be friends with them when really he only knows their names and their weird personalities. He wonders how well Zitao knows them. Probably pretty well if he's comfortable enough to tease them from across the room with a cheesy song dedication. 

If he dates Zitao, would Jongdae have to get to know them?

That's an odd thought, and sadly a still very premature thought to have. 

The duet ends, finally, fortunately. Jongdae's head is starting to swim, so that's the only reason he requests a glass of water when the next waiter - Kyungsoo - comes by to check on him. The young singer lingers just slightly on his return trip, with Jongdae barely glancing at him thoroughly before he moves on. And then Zitao pounces again. 

“Water already? Wow, you and Sehun aren't that much different.”

“Just taking a break between drinks,” Jongdae backtracks furiously. He doesn't want to be like Sehun. 

Zitao smiles wryly. “Seriously though, I can't handle you sitting by yourself. I'm taking a break for a bit. Come join me and my friends?”

It's an offer Jongdae can't refuse, although he's not particularly willing to go take a seat next to the couple he's been snarking at all night long. 

The crowd is starting to thin a bit and Lay keeps up a steady stream of music for ambience. He plays a particularly cheerful, wordless variation of "That's Life" just as Jongdae exchanges seats and finds himself finally across the table from Sehun and Sara. The two of them sit on the booth side, while Jongdae pulls out a chair. There's another one next to him that he expects Zitao to sit in, but instead the singer slides into the booth, shoving Sehun over as he does. The man scowls, but he moves all the same. 

“I guess I never did get your name,” Zitao says.

“Jongdae.” He holds out his hand for an official introduction, politely glancing at the other two as well. 

“Well, hello again, Jongdae. I'm Zitao, as I guess you probably already know. This is Sehun, and this is Sara. Oh, and this is Kyungsoo,” he adds, just as the shorter singer takes the other available chair between Jongdae and Sara.

Jongdae flinches a bit when he realizes how close he is to him. The tables are not large at all, nor is there plenty of room to crowd this many people around it. Sehun looks positively uncomfortable squished between Zitao and Sara, especially with the way Zitao rests his folded arm across Sehun's shoulder, elbow jutting awkwardly into Sehun's neck while Zitao casually swipes his hand through his own gel-slicked bangs. 

“Have you met Kyungsoo?” 

Jongdae gets the distinct impression that Zitao is trying to set him up, and he doesn't exactly appreciate the effort. Not even when Kyungsoo nods that they've already met, offering a casual hand shake in the process. Kyungsoo's hand is soft and plushy, and his face isn't all that bad, Jongdae admits. He's a little more interested in the way Sehun is blushing though. Across the table he can't technically see where Zitao's other hand is, although it does seem to be folded across his body and disappearing distinctly in the direction of Sehun's lap. 

Sehun jerks half an inch, elbowing Sara in the ribs. 

“Ouch! Watch your boney arms, won't you?” She laughs. “Anyways, Luhan never brought me that drink so I guess I'll be fetching it myself. Excuse me. Jongdae, nice to meet you.”

She leaves like she isn't planning to come back, and Jongdae wonders why. As soon as she gets up, Zitao slides further into the booth and stretches out. Kyungsoo palms the table awkwardly and sneaks a glance at Jongdae. Lay finishes whatever song he's been playing, and takes up another one. He sings this time:

_“My story is much too sad to be told.”_

“So, Jongdae,” Zitao says. “You never really explained why you come in so often, or at least... why you're here tonight.”

Jongdae swallows, having thought he'd been perfectly clear earlier. He would repeat it, except now that he's in the company of strangers, something has him tongue-tied.

_“But practically everything leaves me totally cold.”_

“I like the music,” he shortens the explanation.

“Great places, piano bars like these,” Zitao says airily, waving a rogue hand in front of him. It settles restlessly on the table, inches from Sehun's hand. 

_“The exception I know is the case, when I'm out on a quiet spree, fighting vainly the old ennui.”_

“Where else could guys like me sit and sing the good old songs, while people relax and drink and enjoy it,” Zitao continues.

“I'll have to agree,” Jongdae says, gulping when he sees Zitao actually reach for Sehun's hand and curl his fingers around it. Worse yet, when Sehun rotates his palm and interlocks their fingers together. They neither of them make a different face, although now Jongdae is starting to realize that Zitao is purposefully messing with him;  _has_  been purposefully messing with him this whole evening. 

_“And I suddenly turn and see...”_

“You know, I think you and Soo would look kind of good together,” Zitao says. Kyungsoo stares at him, shocked.

_“... your fabulous face.”_

“Huh?”

Sehun takes their clasped hands off the table and down into his lap. Zitao scoots even closer and presses the side of his head into Sehun's cheek. Kyungsoo meanwhile blushes in his seat.

_“I get no kick from champagne.”_

“What can I say? I'm a matchmaker,” Zitao says so casually that Jongdae kind of wants to murder him. 

_“Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all, so tell me why it should be true...?”_

Jongdae gasps, jaw falling open, and tries not to think about how Kyungsoo is glaring at Zitao in just the same way. 

_“That I get a kick out of you.”_

“What? I set those two up successfully, didn't I?” 

Jongdae turns his head around following the direction of Zitao's gaze and sees Sara sitting at the bar whispering delightedly with the bartender right next to that ridiculous tip jar. 

Sehun huffs. “Don't you think you're giving yourself a little too much credit for that?”

“No? I introduced them. Four years later they got married. I called it. I should get the credit.” Zitao pouts snobbishly. 

_Sara and the bartender_ , Jongdae thinks wildly.  _Zitao and... Sehun_. The two share a ridiculously cheesy kiss in front of his eyes. Or rather, Zitao plants one on the edge of Sehun's lips, and Sehun gives him two seconds to enjoy it before shaking him off, embarrassed.

_“Yeah, I get a kick though it's clear to see...”_

“Anyways, where was I?” Zitao says, un-phased. “Oh yes—”

“I can get my own dates, Zitao, thank you,” says Kyungsoo apathetically.

_“You obviously do not adore me.”_

Apparently Kyungsoo gets over shock faster than Jongdae does. 

“Aww, I wouldn't say that, Soo. At least go on a date. One date. What do you say to that, Jongdae? It is, Jongdae right?” 

“Yeah...” Jongdae says to clarify his name, though of course Zitao would reinterpret that differently.

“See? He wants to go on a date with you!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but when he's through with that, his eyes land on Jongdae's and stay there for a second.

_“I get no kick in a plane.”_

“Why won't you go on a date? This guy can't be too bad,” Zitao says, indicating Jongdae. “I have an incredible eye for people. See? Look at those two, together four years already. And us, together five years.” He elbows Sehun happily, and the other guy gasps and doubles over in pain.

_“Flying too high with some gal in the sky is my idea of nothing to do...”_

_Five years_ , is all Jongdae hears. That bastard.

“Next thing you know, you and Jongdae here could be together for six years!”

“That makes absolutely no sense, Tao,” Sehun tells him.

“So what? Life and numbers don't have to necessarily make sense. Jongdae? Jongdae, what do you think?”

Jongdae tries not to scowl at Zitao. Tries also not to glance at the actually cute boy sitting next to him, who also - he must admit - has a super lovely voice and gorgeous eyes and lips. 

“Uhmm... maybe, sure?” he answers uncertainly. Who knows what the boy is going to think. But Kyungsoo's eyes widen. 

_“Yet I get a kick...”_

“Aww, look at him blush. See? It'll be romance for sure.” Zitao smiles, obviously happy with myself. “Just one date, huh?”

“This is so embarrassing. Maybe I should've just dated the piano player,” Sehun complains to himself.

“Shush, Sehun. Soo, what do you think?”

_“I get a kick out of you....”_

“Uhhhm. Okay...?” Kyungsoo says in a small voice. 

“That's my boy,” Zitao applauds. “Oh, hey! You're up next. One last solo and then you're done for the night and then perhaps you and Jongdae can keep Sehun company while he  _oh-so-eagerly_  listens to Luhan's ukulele!”

“Luhan can actually play that ukulele?” Jongdae panics.

“Or else you and Kyungsoo can just leave early. That plan works too.” Zitao winks.

_“Yeah, I get a kick... out of you.”_


End file.
